LEARN FOR LIFE - Set Yourself Free (Australia, 2014)
WARNING: Videos of this PSA will not be uploaded to the wiki due to it's gory and violent imagery A gory and bloody PSA from Australia in 2014. Revealed to actually be a hoax shortly after it was released. DESCRIPTION: The PSA opens up with some kids sneaking out of a classroom window, and climbing into one of their friend's volkswagen van, while two teachers yell at them as they escape. The students wave at them as the van drives off we see some shots of the teens changing into their summer outfits in the van, as well as some other shots of teens hanging out in the van too. we see a girl pull out a map, only for the driver to throw it out the window gleefully. The teens then arrive at their destination, a beach guarded off by a metal fence. We then see the teenagers going down to the beach carrying surfboards and drinks. We then see some shots of the four teenagers splashing each other with the sea waves. And just when you think this is going to turn into a beer advert, one of the girls runs back onto the beach and suddenly explodes, knocking the teenager chasing her down and causing him to explode too, but not before he shouts -"NOOOOOOOO!" in a poorly acted way. The two teenagers watching the other two teenagers explode decide to leg it. The other teenage boy says -"Let's get out of here!" just like the last teenager, his acting is equally as bad... He takes the hand of the girl next to him and they both run, but he then lets go of the girl because -"You're slowing me down!" The girl screams after him in panic. The boy then runs into a landmine and explodes, splattering blood all over the girl. The girl looks down at his dismembered hand, kneels down screams out loud in shock. The camera cuts back to the fence they broke that has a sign nailed to it that says RESTRICTED AREA NO TRESSPASSING BEYOND THIS POINT EXPLOSIVES TESTING SITE The girl explodes in the distance... Text fades onscreen next to the fence sign that says This is what happens More text appears beneath it that reads when you slack off It cuts to a black background with text that reads Stay in school. With the LEARN FOR LIFE logo beneath it. FX: Live action with a hint of B-movie special effects MUSIC: Another Place (feat. Renae Elliot) by Louis Inglis can be heard throughout the PSA up until the first girl explodes SOUNDS: The first sound effect we hear is the first girl getting blown up, as well as the boy chasing her grunting as he falls to the ground, then the girl screaming at the two other teens getting blown up, the sea coming into shore as the two run away, and then the boy getting blown up, then finally the last girl getting blown up in the distance at the end TRIVIA: This PSA was revealed to be a hoax shortly after being published online.Visit here for more info CHEESE FACTOR: The SFX and acting in this hoax PSA is atrocious. (I've also talked about this more in detail in my blog post) AVAILABILITY: Common, can be seen on many YouTube channels. SCARE FACTOR: Medium to High. This PSA may seem like a harmless short film at first, but the people exploding can scare more then a few. Other than that, you'll just laugh at how poor the acting is Category:Unintentionally Hilarious PSAs Category:Australia Category:Confusing PSAs Category:PIFs Category:False Sesame Street Category:Hoax PSAs